Starting in the middle
by beachlover2000
Summary: Ally was forced to leave her beloved home & pack up & move all the way across the country to a small town in Florida. It doesn't help that shes having difficulties making friends & Austin Moon, most popular boy at school & resident bad boy, has made it his life mission to make her life a living hell. But as she gets to know him will she fall for him or think of him as a loss cause?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I'm falling. Fast. Blackness is all around me, it's never ending. I don't know how I got here or why I'm here. All I know is that I'm falling and I just keep falling, and falling…

I wake up with a jolt as I hit the floor. "God dammit" I growled out as I get up but soon fall back down because I'm wrapped tightly in all of my blankets.

When I get myself unwrapped, I quickly jump in the shower. It's my first day at my new school and to say I'm dreading it would be an understatement. You see we just moved here from California and I'm pissed, my whole life was there, it's where I grew up and where all my friends and memories are. We moved to this little town just off the coast in Florida, and trust me it is one word. BORING. I mean did my parents just have to pick one of smallest towns in Florida, I mean come on.

My brother died and my dad got promoted. So you know in my parents minds it was just the most perfect time to move to the whole other side of the country. Perfect idea my ass what the hell were they thinking. Well apparently my mom thinks we all just need a fresh start but I couldn't care less about a damn fresh start, I miss my friends and the place a grew up.

I got out of the shower threw on a cute outfit, curled my hair to perfection, and put on some natural makeup, then went downstairs. I was almost out the door when…

"Allison, honey is that you?"

"Yeah mom what'd you need?

"Come in here and eat some breakfast, it's your first day of school and you need to be properly feed."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen; I decided on just an apple and headed out without any more interruptions. I don't have a car and no one to drive me so I have to walk to school, it takes about 25 minutes on foot so I hurry up and start walking. The views are absolutely amazing despite how small and boring the town is itself, and I let myself enjoy them as I walk all the way to school.

I go to the main office at which the secretary tells me to sit down and the principal with visit with me soon. I'm a sophomore and I'm transferring right in the middle of a semester. OH fun. This is just what I need; to be the center of attention.(note the sarcasm)

The principal calls me in gives me all the information I need to know and my class schedule and then just sends me on my way, just like that no help whats-so-ever about how to get around and where my classes are. Great. Just. Great.

Despite being in a small town this school is gigantic and about 150 students are in each grade and hopefully out of that 150 I can at least find one friend.

I'm not really paying attention and I'm trying to find my locker so when I run into something hard I fall on my ass and drop all my things. I look up to see what I ran into when I come face to face with a very very good looking guy.

"Hey watch where you're going bitch"

Oh well so much for him being someone to get to know he's obviously an asshole but you know that doesn't change the fact that he is absolutely the most perfect looking guy I have ever met. He has I golden head of hair which seems to flop just the right way, beautiful hazel/brown eyes, and is very well built, if you know what I mean. But the fact he is an ass ruins the possibility of me ever developing a crush on him or being friends with him.

"I'm so sorry" I say quietly while I scramble to pick up all my belongings. He just rolls his eyes and walks away. Well then.

I stand up and go find my locker, I put all my things in it then look at my schedule to see what I have so I know what I need to get. Hmmmm first I have homeroom with Mrs. Fitzpatrick in room D8 and then AP English with Mr. Walsh and so on and so on. I grab what I need and go on a search to find my homeroom classroom.

It takes me about fifteen minutes but I finally find it at the very end of the hall on the second floor, I look at my watch and I'm late. Wonderful not only is this my first day of school but I'm also late, way to stick out and to think that's one of the things I was trying to avoid the most. I take a deep breath and walk in…

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**OK so this is my first story i have written so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and i will try to post the next chapter soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I open the door and everyone suddenly quiets down and stares intently at me. I look around and then quietly walk to an empty seat at the very back of the room right by a window. Soon the chatter starts back up and I pull out my beloved diary/songbook. It's were I write all my thoughts and secretly write songs which no one, not even my parents know about.

I feel eyes burning into the side of my head, I turn my head to see that blond kid from this morning staring at me, but he quickly averts his eyes. I turn back to my songbook, I'm working on a new song but I just can't find any inspiration lately, it's a shame really. So I decide to write a diary entry instead.

**Dear diary, **

** So today's my first day of school and it's not going so well. It's like these people haven't had a new kid in forever, they're not really that friendly but then again it's only the beginning of the day hopefully at least one person will be nice enough to take some time and talk to me. Oh well I'll write again later.**

** Love, Ally Dawson**

The bell rings just as I'm done writing, I pack up my things and quickly walk out the door. I have AP English next in room C5. Oh great now I have to find another room and probably be late for that class too… A girl just about two or three inches shorter than me, with wildly curly black hair and tan skin interrupts my thoughts.

"Hi I'm Trish" she says "You're new right?"

"Um yeah it's my first day, I'm Ally by the way."

"Oh cool and don't worry about everyone else, they're just not used to new kids, we like never get any and if we do it's usually at the beginning of the year."

"Yeah that makes sense, hey can you help me find my next class, I have AP English with Mr. Walsh. This schools like one big maze."

"I have that too, I'll walk with you, and for your next classes just remember A and B classes are on the first level and C and D are on the second it's really not that hard to navigate once you get used to it."

"OK… Thanks" We walk the rest of the way in silence and soon arrive to class.

My day continues on like this going to class, talking to Trish, people staring at me, so on and so on. That is until lunch. I walk through the cafeteria doors alone; Trish doesn't have lunch this period therefore I will probably be sitting alone. Today it looks like they're serving some weird mystery meat. It looks absolutely disgusting; I lose my appetite just looking at it and just grab a banana, some chocolate milk, and a bag of chips then pay and go pick an empty table in the left back corner of the room. I'm just sitting there minding my own business when:

" Why. Are. You. Sitting. At. My. Table." Blondie said, yes that is my new nickname for him Blondie its suiting isn't it.

"Well maybe that's because I didn't know this was "your" table."

"Well it is so move." he said with a shooing hand motion

"Uhh no I'm good here, I don't see your name on it now do I Blondie." I spit out. He glares at me but still sits down "what are you doing?" I ask

"Sitting" he said simply, I guess I was just kinda staring at him for a second because he looks up and says "Look bitch I'm not sitting here because I want to sit with you, I'm sitting here because this is my table so don't go thinking your special because you are one of the last people I want to sit with, so get that in you little brain of yours ok? Ok" He got pretty loud and now everyone is looking over at us.

"Whatever" I say weakly, I get up and throw my trash away, then leave the cafeteria and despite my best efforts I can feel tears starting to form. This day has been horrible so far I just want it to be over with already. I mean what the hell is that dudes problem I don't remember ever doing anything to him, I mean for Christ's sake I just met him today.

I still have about 20 minutes of lunch period left so I just walk around aimlessly until I come across a small classroom with a piano, guitar, and many more instruments; it must be the music room. I make sure I'm alone and close the door then quietly walk over to the piano, put my bag on the ground and grab my songbook out of it. I start playing a melody and for the first time in what seems like forever, the lyrics are just flowing right out of me.

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you, tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions

Oh let's go back to the start

Running in circles, coming up tails

Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures

Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science, science and progress

Don't speak as loud as my heart

And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

Oh and I rush to the start

Running in circles, chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Ooooohhhhhhh

Ooooohhhhhhh

Ooooohhhhhhh

Ooooohhhhhhh

I pick up my songbook and head out, lunch is just about done so head off to my next class early this time.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Ok so that's the second chapter hope you enjoyed it and the song I used was ****The Scientist ****by Coldplay and as always review please, it would mean a lot **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the day was surprisingly normal, I was able to avoid Blondie and get through the day without any more interruptions, most people just seemed to ignore me which I mean is better than people hating me for no apparent reason.

The last bell of the day finally rings and I am the first out of the room and to my locker where Trish is waiting, I haven't seen her since before lunch because we have no other classes together. Once I arrive at my locker I notice she's already all packed up, I guess her last class must get out before mine.

"Hey" Trish says "How was your first day?"

"I've had better days. Hey what's the deal with Bondie over there?" I say as I look over to where he's standing.

"You mean Austin Moon?" hmm his names Austin okay then. I nod and she continues "oh he's bad news, why?"

"Well I mean he's been a total asshole to me today, I accidentally sat at his lunch table today and then wouldn't move when he told me to, so he sat down with me, and told me off in front of the whole damn cafeteria, it was really embarrassing" When I look back at Trish she's looking at me like I'm totally and completely insane, her mouth is agape and her eyes are huge.

"You didn't listen to Austin Moon, he can ruin your whole insistence at this school, what the hell were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking that he is an asshole and doesn't deserve people to listen to him. And I sat down first he doesn't own the damn thing it's school property!" I growl out, I mean he doesn't deserve me to listen to him you have to earn that and he's doing a pretty damn awful job at it. I stomp away and out the school front doors leaving Trish standing there.

About half way through my walk home I notice a beautiful beach to the right of me with just a few people and decide to go there. I'm not really in the mood to go home to my happy go lucky family right now, I just need time to think and relax on my own.

I pick a nice spot that's not too close to the ocean but at the same time not too far away it's absolute perfect, the sun is shining bright in the sky without a cloud in sight and there is a very gentle breeze. I take my headphones out of my bag put them in my ears, and close my eyes.

When I open my eyes again it's dark out, I look at my phone and it says it's 9 o'clock, I got out of school at 3! My parents are probably freaking out! I scramble to get up and gather all of my belongings and start walking in the direction of my house.

About 5 minutes into my walk I see Austin coming from the opposite direction, great, this is exactly what I don't need right now. I try to sneak past him with no such luck and he spots me.

"Is little miss goody two shoes out past her bed time" he must notice how jittery and nervous I am, not to mention how I keep looking at the direction of my house. "To bad" he says "I was starting to think you would be fun to mess around with, if you know what I mean."

"What the hell is wrong with you" I have forgotten about my parents and everything else and am now beyond pissed "I mean seriously what's your problem, do you have like some mental health issue, one minute your calling me a bitch, the other saying I'm a potential hook up. What the hell's next actually being nice, gasp you don't say there's such a thing as that I thought it was just imaginary. Just get over yourself!" I yelled at him

I start to walk away and when I look back he's just standing there looking at where I was previously standing. Then he snaps out of it, looks at me and I wish he wasn't, the look in his eyes is scaring the hell out of me. And then he starts to walk toward me and I'm frozen with fear, unable to move. And then he's standing right next to me.

"What the hell's my problem" he yelled "more like what the hell's your problem, it's your first day and your acting all high and mighty like your better than everyone else, well guess what sweetheart you're not even close to being perfect, more like the farthest from it. So the next time you feel like insulting me just remember I run that school, everybody listens to me, no one will listen to you. I can make your life here absolutely hell and make you feel like a piece of shit, so just remember that the next time you want to be a bitch to me!" He's fuming and there are no words to describe how absolutely terrified I am.

I'm too scared to say anything else so I just silently nod my head, and slowly move away from him without another word. I get home just a few minutes later, I enter the house and the first thing I see is my mother, and as soon as she sees me pure relief flashes across her face. She runs up to me and gives me a huge bear hug.

"Ally where have you been, I have been worried out of my mind scared that something had happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm sorry when I was on my way home I stopped at a beach just to think for a while and fell asleep, but I'm fine don't worry."

"Oh thank God you have no idea what I thought happened, I thought I lost you forever" her voice cracks and she has tears in her eyes. I know what she was thinking, she already lost one kid and she didn't want to lose another, I don't think she would be able to take it. When my brother died she seemed completely broken for a while and it was quite scary, but after a while she went back to her normal self, or about her normal self she will never be the same, I know that.

"I'm going to go up to my room mom, it's been a really rough day, Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart I'll see you in the morning."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Ok so that's the third chapter. Thank you**** to all that reviewed and I'll try to update everyday! So review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I'm in AP history the next day when I realize just how awful everything I said to Austin really is and the guilt is eating me alive. He probably hates me more then he already did, why the hell did I say that, He's probably going to get the whole school to hate me too. I need to apologize or something I can't go on living like this. So that's exactly what I'm going to do right after class.

I find him by a locker sucking face with some girl and I tap on his shoulder. He turns around sees it's me and his eyes turn dangerously dark, almost like a warning.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second" I ask, He looks surprised but then slowly nods his head yes. I take a hold of his arm, to drag him away to something more private but the halls are filled and almost everyone is looking our way. So instead I just pull him into the janitors closet, not really the best idea but it will work.

"Going to take me up on my offer, I know you want me, everyone does" He said cockily

"Can you like just shut up for one second, your making this harder than it already is" I take a deep breath and then look back at him "I'm sorry ok what I said yesterday was totally uncalled for and I feel awful, can you please forgive me." He looks speechless for a second but then snaps out of it.

"Oh uh no don't worry, it was probably my fault anyways I shouldn't have said anything in the first place" he pauses for a second, looks at me and then "Ok so are we done here because If I remember correctly I think you pulled me away from a really hot blond that I need to get back to, but I mean if you have something more interesting to do, I'll be happy to oblige." He says while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Umm yeah whatever you can go" I say not really paying attention to his last comment. He leaves, leaving me awestruck and alone with my thoughts, was Austin Moon actually nice to me? Oh my God he was, well maybe things are finally turning around for me I thought happily.

I just got through yet another class and am walking to my locker to switch out my books when Trish comes running up to me.

"Hey Trish whats got you so jittery" I ask

"Well I don't know Ally, anything knew you haven't told me about?"

"Well it's strange people seem to be staring at me more than usual but other than that no nothing else I can think of."

"Really nothing you want to tell me."

"No but there is obviously something you think I should be telling you, so out with it."

"Well I don't know maybe becauase it's going around that you slept with Austin Moon and you two are now a thing, so is that true?"

"Why the hell would anyone be thinking that, no I have never done anything with him, trust me."

"Well sorry to be the one to tell you this but that's what everyone thinks, and I think maybe he started the rumor."

"I'm going to kill that kid and to think I just forgave him"

"Ohhhh forgave him for what?" Trish says now interested

"Well um so you see…" and I tell her everything not leaving out one detail. "I just thought that maybe things were turning around, maybe he would start being nice to me, how could I be that stupid?"

"You're not stupid you just…" but I'm not listening, I look around for Blondie and see him at the end of the hall by his locker. I'm trying to decide whether or not to go talk to him when the second bell rings and I have to head off to my next class which is Physical Education ugh this is my least favorite class and my worst what can I say I just suck at all things involving being physically active. I get up, because I guess at some point I slide down to the floor, and start walking.

I walk out of my last class and head straight home, I'm not in the mood to see or talk to anyone. People have been harassing me all day about the Austin thing and I'm done, can't they just leave me the hell alone. My mom's in the living room when I get home and she calls me in.

"Hey mom what's up?"

"Your father and I are going on a trip for 3 weeks, will you be okay?" Heres the thing about my parents they travel all the time for their jobs, and the most I usually have them home at a time is 2 or 3 months and then they leave again for a while. It was hard at first but I learned to cop and get used to it.

"Ummm ya sure whatever I'll be fine, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow during the day when you're at school"

"Okay I'll see you later than and say goodbye"

"Okay sweetie where are you going?"

"Up to my room, nowhere special" I walk up to my room and plop down on my bed, and pull out my diary.

**Dear Diary,**

** This day has been absolutely shity. There is a rumor spreading around school that I'm sleeping around with Austin, They said we are together and are hooking up, well guess what that will never, in my life happen, it just won't, I will never like that jackass. I'm pissed I just want it all to be over with, I want to go back to the time when everything was much simpler, no Austin Moon, and no rumors spreading about me hooking out with people. Well anyways that's all.**

** Love, Ally Dawson**

I lay there just thinking until I soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

**AUTHORS NOT:**

**Okayyy and that is the end of chapter four, I'm sorry this is pretty short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thank you to my lovely reviewers and tell me what you honestly think of this chapter and the story so far. OK so ya byeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEP!

I slam my hand down on the source of my annoyance and climb out of bed to get ready for the day to come.

I walk down stairs after I'm all ready and walk straight out the door and head off to school.

The first thing I see as I walk through the front door of the school is the one and only Austin Moon, actually he's exactly who I needed to see.

I walk straight up to him, grab him roughly by the collar of his shirt trying to look menacing, which I fail at miserably, never mind that I glare up into his eyes.

"Why the hell do people think I slept with you, people have been calling me slut, whore, oh and get this guys are actually suggesting that I get it on with them. I swear to God if you started the rumor Blondie…" I trail off letting him think of all the possibilities. But all Austin does is scoff at me, removes my hands away from his shirt and fixes his collar.

"You'll do what? I mean come on your about a foot shorter than me, and weigh what 105 pounds, you couldn't do anything no matter how hard you tried."

"Austin, did you start the rumor or not." I say slowly, trying to control myself from freaking out and going all crazy on him.

"Not," Austin trails off before sighing and continuing "ally why would I start a rumor like that, it really doesn't benefit me whatsoever. But I mean if you want to make that rumor true, I would be delighted to help." I ignore his last comment and all my anger towards him seems to vanish and now I just feel tired and sick of all of this.

"They won't leave me alone Austin, I don't know what to do, I don't want to be known as the schools slut. I mean God damn I've barely even had my first kiss, much less done any of those things." I say quietly, I look at him and his eyes soften for a second.

"Okay, fine, I'll do something about it, people will listen to me and leave you alone, don't worry about it."

"Thank you Austin." The next thing I do surprises the both of us, to be honest I pretty sure nobody was expecting it. I reach up, wrap my arms around his neck and hug him; he looks frazzled for a minute but soon responds by wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me back. I don't know what I was thinking, maybe it was out of instinct, or maybe I was just so happy my brain literally shut down, but despite all this I have to admit, no matter how hard it is to say this, I liked it, it just felt so natural. And it's safe to say that I easily surprised myself just as much as Austin, if not more. I pull away first.

"Ummm so I better go, have to go to my first class, don't want to be late." I say and laugh awkwardly.

"Oh uh yeah um, right of course me too." He scratches his neck nervously and gives me a slight smile. I turn around and run straight into a locker, slightly embarrassed, I walk quickly off to my next class, without looking back once.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok this is realllllly short and I haven't posted in a while and I'm really sorry. Ok so I was wondering which one would you rather have: short chapters almost every day or longer chapter every few day, review and tell me along with what you think of the story. Okay that was long well goodbye.**


End file.
